


Chuck Me

by TheSingingCynic



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingingCynic/pseuds/TheSingingCynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really went down in S1 E12: 'Chuck versus the undercover lover.'</p><p>Super quick oneshot written on a bus journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the end of S1 E12 in Chuck versus the undercover lover. For those that need a reminder it was the episode where Chuck finds out about ‘Sugar Bear’ and his old lover ‘Ilsa.’ This one shot recounts what actually happened when Casey and Ilsa kiss.

\---------

 

“What does he think he’s doing?” Whispered Ilsa.

“Guess he’s trying to spy on us.” Responded Casey.

“He’s got a lot to learn.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Sorry you had to blow your cover, I’m gonna miss ‘Ilsa.’”

“I’m sure I’ll find another one.”

“I hope to meet her someday.”

“You and I both know that’s not true anymore.” Casey raised a questioning eyebrow but Ilsa leant in with a knowing smile. They had let their guards down together a long time ago but she could still see when he was infatuated and she approved of his choice. “So why don’t I speed things along for you two hmm? Show him what he could have.”

Casey followed her lead his hand comforted the once familiar face and he dragged her into a rough kiss. He forced himself to keep his eyes closed in fear of his eyes wandered to check the kid’s reaction. Though three guesses Chuck was dawning a giant dorky grin.

“Goodbye, Ilsa.”

“Goodbye, Casey.” He watched the old flame extinguish while another voice fuelled the roaring fire.

“What’s up killer?” He turned to see thedork tripping his way out the window. “You got yourself a new lady friend or what?

“She’s hopping a plane.” 

“What are you serious? You guys gonna stay in touch?”

“She’s going back undercover.”

“Wow, that really sucks.”

“Spy’s life, Chuck.”

“Well don’t you worry buddy, you’ll always have me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Casey looked him up and down feigning disgust. “Uh-huh”

“Well Casey, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Chuck put his arm around the broad shoulders and for once wasn't beaten down by a warning growl, well, until he was pushed full force into the bush beside Casey’s closing door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck wobbled back to his feet and brushed himself off before banging on the door, ignoring the less than subtle refusal of his company. “Hey come on Casey, you need to talk this out, buddy.”

“Go home Chuck.”Came a bellow from the other side of the wood. He didn’t particularly want to talk but not for the reason Chuck was persisting. True Ilsa was once a big part of his life, and knowing that she was alive _and_ an agent certainly stirred some desire but he was truly over her.

Chuck ran round to the side of the window and smooshed his face against the glass grinning, he watched Casey sigh. “Casey let me in. This was huge, we gotta talk about it.”

What he actually wanted was to sit in darkened peace with a scotch and work over what Ilsa said. ‘Show him what he could have.’ His fists clenched, his pride berating him. She saw what no one had yet. Hell, he had only just figured it out. 

“No.” He shut the curtains on the puppy dog eyes. “We really don’t.”

But the taps got increasingly louder. “Casey! I’m not going anywhere till you let me in.”

Casey dragged his hand down his face; the kid could be more stubborn than he was. The saying ‘can’t live with them, can’t live without them’ had never applied to Casey so prominently. Begrudgingly he unlatched the window, as it seemed to be the kid’s choice of doors recently and let him ungracefully fumble his way in.

He sprung up eyes sparkling, which just made Caseywince and head to his drinks cupboard. “Get on with it then.”

“Well… I mean, you’ve just lost your _one_. You just had to give up a life outside of…” His hand flailed about his person, “…well, this.You had  to just let her walk away? You’re not fooling me with thatDarlek routine.”

“What are you a cartoon? ‘The ‘one’ doesn’t exist Chuck. And besides, even if it did she wouldn’t be it.”

“What are you talking about man? You love her, you told me! The flower stall ya know?”

Casey grunted, henever should have given him that bone. “It’s been years, I thought she was dead, I got over it and moved on. I’ve changed a lot since, and so has she.”

Chuck mused for a few seconds wondering what changes could possibly have got him over a woman like that. “But thatkiss though.”

“So you were watching, you little pervert.”

“Woah hey, man…no. I just…aha, ok ok I was watching. But can you blame me? It’s like seeing a vending machine recite sonnets.”

Casey flared an irate and confused look.

“But that kiss it was so…I dunno, convincing?”

“We knew you were watching, had some fun messing with you.”

“Oh yeah sure. First of all, my spying is like impeccable so I know you didn’t see me, second, you’re telling me that was what, a trained kiss? Nuh-uh, nope, not buying it, that was real.”

 Casey walkedround the breakfast bar to tower over Chuck sitting on the stool.

 “Not buying it huh?”

Chuck suddenly losing his backbone gulped slowly and opened his mouth to try and squeak a ‘nope,’ but Casey pounced. One hand wrapped around the back of his neck the other pulling up his shirt and tie lifting him into a violently passionate kiss. Chuck, from fear of falling off the stool, had grabbed onto Casey tightly gripping his arm, the other flat against his chest in a vain effort to push him away. 

But Casey’s tongue was savouring the silence of the other’s mouth. ‘So this is all it takes to shut him up.’

Chuck’s hands relaxed the vice grip he had on his arm, melting into a gentle hold. But when Casey felt the other hand gingerly start roaming his chest Casey separated, picked up his drink and took a swig while walking backround to the sink.

Chuck was left staring at the empty space in front of him, waiting for his brain to reboot. “Uhhhh…?”

  “Convinced now? You’re trained in every life aspect on how to be convincing in any cover.”

Chuck swallowed again trying to materialise some words, helent on his elbowstrying pass off blasé. But instead of a quip, what came out was: “ _Every_ aspect?” His eyebrows raised and his eyes panicked as he realised his brain didn’t filter that out and had actually said it out loud.

Casey had his back facing him but cocked an eyebrow. Ilsa was right, she really did hurry this along. He walked towards the other man, the island table separating them. He rested his weight on his hands andloomed over. “They’re very…” He paused emphasising the next word. “Rigorous.”

Chuck gulped again and flashed his signature ‘I’m in trouble’ smile. “Well, big guy.” He moved to pat the man on the chest, looked at it and reeled his hand backwards remembering the previous touch. “You seem to have reset back to robot mode so I’m gonna go.”

Casey sneered. ‘Coward’ he thought, though he wasn’t sure which one of them he was addressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck scuttled out, resting his back against the closed door; his breathing was heavy considering the short distance he ran. He had intended climbing back into his room but he couldn’t move. His mind replayed the kiss on a loop. His fingers ghosted his lips. He could almost feel them still radiating heat from the burn of that kiss. It was nothing like he had ever experienced. It wasn’t desperate it was power. It made him shiver, then pause. His hand was dangerously close on his thigh, he swung it away. Was he reacting to Casey? Oh god no. He had just got over his feelings for Sarah he refused to fall for his other handler. But the kiss replayed over again, more vivid with each screening, he felt the solid mass holding him in place by his neck, he could smell metal and coconut and he was sure he could see a want.

He whisked back round to the window, impulse taking over, hesitation forgotten and beat on the glass.

“I’m all out of lady feelings for ya Chuck.” Came the reply though he was actually curious as to why he was back so soon, for someone so in touch with his feelings it uses takes the kid a lot longer to figure them out or act on them so he must be back to scold him.

“I know I know, you don’t need to talk about Ilsa, I believe you when you say you’re over her.”

“Why the sudden change of mind?” Opening the window once again, this time helping the lanky nerd through. 

“Well I, my friend have it on good authority from at least one source on one occasion, that I’m a good kisser. So I know, that that wasn’t a fake kiss.”

He didn’t know where he was getting these balls.

Casey got in his usual position of invading personal space, snarling at him but Chuck held his ground with upturned eyebrows and gave a weak smile. Casey’s eyes flickered to his lips and that was confirmation enough for Chuck. He closed the gap; his lips pressing against tightly closed ones.

 Casey hadn’t moved so Chuck backed off, all of his confidence draining. “Oh god.” ‘I was wrong I was wrong oh god what was I thinking what did I just do.’ “Ohh Casey I’m sorry, I’m so soo sorry.” Casey’s expression hadn’t changed but he suddenly deployed, grabbing chuck over his shoulder. “Gah! I said I was sorry! A-and I’d just like to remind you if you try and kill me, my girlish screams will attract Ellie like a hawk and I don’t like your odds.”

Casey had made his way to his room and threw the kid down on the bed and kicked the door shut behind him.

“Good job I had this room soundproofed then.” Snarled the NSA agent.

“Eep.”

Casey walked towards the bed where Chuck had started frantically backing up before being able to stand up against a wall. He felt like he was caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, whatever was coming next was gonna hurt. His body went into defence mode, one leg up, wincing, arms protecting his face.

“Woah, woah Casey. You wouldn’t hurt the intersect, right? Don’t forget you need me!”

Casey grunted in agreement, well he wasn’t wrong there. With one hand he grabbed both of the kid’s wrists and pinned them above his head and kicked the other leg down giving him room to insert his knee in the gap. His other hand wrapped around his throat. Chuck looked at him with those giant brown eyes his pupils dilated more than usual. From fear or lust?

Casey pressed his knee higher adding pressure to the other’s crotch. He watched Chuck’s eyes roll back slightly before snapping back into focus. Casey smirked. ‘Hmm,little bit of both. Perfect.’ Casey increased the pressure and Chuck let out a funny little gasp, which Casey captured in his mouth. He felt all the tension leave the man he was holding up, as he started to kiss back.

There was no point in fighting for dominance, Chuck just let Casey own him, he followed his sure and effective movements, their tongues sliding against each other. There was nothing delicate about it but it was making Chuckheady, his body moving on its own, he wanted to wrap his arms around Casey’ s neck but he was still pinned to the wall, the only freedom he had was below the waist, so he pushed his hips off the wall andin to the flesh wall in front of him.

Casey gasped slightly and ordered between kisses. “Again.” He felt Chuckgrin against him as he ground his hips again. They both groaned. Casey’s hand now relinquishing the stranglehold on his throat and moved down to his chest. His mouth violated the red fingerprints on his neck and bit down hard as his other hand ripped the shirt open, buttons scattering to the floor.

Chuck moaned at the bite. He felt the grip on his wrists release and two big hands going up his back under his shirt. He arched at the skin-to-skin contact and instinctively wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck as the agent took another bite.

They were spinning now, bashing into walls and wardrobes before Chuck jumped up wrapping his legs around the broader man letting him do the manoeuvring. But that just increased the contact and their erections ground against each other making Chuck moan and Casey hiss.

Casey felt the edge of the bed, spun themround and through Chuck onto the mattress once again, this time, he intended to keep him there.

Chuck shrugged off his shredded shirt and wiggled out of his top as Casey jumped him restraining him to the bed, his mouth was latched onto his neck again and was moving south down the collarbone. Chuck rolled his head back till he heard another rip.

He snapped his head up to see his trousers clasps thrown open.

“Casey, what the hell man, what am I supposed to wear home.” 

“Not my problem.”

Casey covered his mouth with one strong hand but unbelievably he could still feel the kid chatting away under his palm, so he bit a nipple and after the yelp was a panting silence.

Chuck lay there, eyes fluttering shut as Casey soothed the bitten nipple with his tongue while he was stripped of his broken trousers. When a thought hit him and he pushed the hand off his trapped words.

“Wait…” Casey froze. Worried the kid realized what he was doing and was going to run.

“Am I the reason you didn't go after Ilsa? Not because I'm the asset...because you… you love me...” Chuck broke out into a giant beam.

Casey thought he was gonna vomit. His throat omitted a long dangerous growl. But Chuck ignored it still grinning like a buffoon.

“You love me, John Casey! Say it!” Casey's hands slammed down either side of Chuck’s head locking him in position but Chuck was still wearing a crinkled smile. 

"Say it."

“Don’t flatter yourselfnerd. You're too feminine for my taste.”

“I've annoyed myself into that tiny metal heart of yours.” 

“I will gag you.”

Chuck placed his hand on Casey's chest. “Ooooh, toasty. So long frost bite.”

That was it. He whipped of Chuck’s tie and bound his wristsround the bed frame, then ripping off his own tie he gagged the protests streaming from the others mouth. 

Casey leant back and smiled at his good work. Chuck’s eyes were wide but his pupils were blown out and fixed on the man above him.

“Now I can work in peace.”


End file.
